Officielle
by Hermaline
Summary: Arrêtez de vous dire quand et dites plutôt DEPUIS quand


**Titre :** Officielle

**Auteur :** Hermaline

**E-Mail :**

**Genre :** Romance

**Saison :** Début de la saison 8 mais pas de Pete, et petite précision, impossibilité des épisodes « Grace » (ou « Voyage intérieur » français je crois…) et des scènes chez Jack dans « La cité perdue »

**Spoiler :** Ca démarre à « Diviser pour conquérir » et ça continue ensuite avec les épisodes importants pour le ship

**Résumé :** Arrêtez de vous dire quand et dites plutôt depuis quand

**Note :** C'est en lisant la fic Assumez ! (de je sais plus qui malheureusement) que j'ai eu cette idée. Pas très vraisemblable peut-être mais bon, ça pourrait être bien je trouve.

**Dédicace :** Euh… Ba… A moi !!!

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Officielle**

Le général O'Neill et SG 1 (composée du colonel Carter, du professeur Daniel Jackson et de Teal'c) étaient réunis dans la salle de briefing, c'était la fin du rapport de la dernière mission.

D : … Et donc SG 3 y retourna, ou plutôt, devrait y retourner la semaine prochaine pour amener d'autres médicaments.

J : Ok pour SG3. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le général.

J (reprenant) : En tout cas pour moi ! Comme promis vous avez votre week end. Reposez-vous bien. (se tournant vers Sam) Sauf en ce qui concerne Carter, évidemment.

Celle-ci lui envoya un sourire entendu. Daniel et Teal'c se levèrent et sortirent. Sam fit de même. Jack suivit cette dernière mais tourna au bout du couloir pour aller dans ses quartiers. Il devait être parfait ce soir.

***

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle lui ouvrit. Les sourirent se firent face.

S : Mon général ! Entrez !

J (au garde-à-vous) : A vos ordres Carter !

Elle éclata de rire devant ses manières et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Refermant la porte.

Les grades tombèrent.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle posa les siennes sur sa nuque. La faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre le mur, il se colla à elle.

J : Tu m'as manquée.

S : Jack, on s'est quittés il y a une heure à peine !

J : Tu n'as pas compris. Sammy me manquait. Pas le colonel Carter.

S : Effectivement, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passionnément. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin. Une semaine d'abstinence qui s'envolait.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Cela faisait quatre ans que le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter violaient la loi de non-fraternisation entre officiers. Quatre ans que le test Zatark avait été pratiqué sur eux.

**Flashback**

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il savait qu'elle était là.

J : C'est moi. Enfin… C'est Jack… Euh… Votre colonel.

Une voix faible lui permit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. La lampe de chevet uniquement était allumée. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, les joues encore un peu rouges. Ne sachant pas où se mettre, il ferma la porte et resta devant celle-ci. Les mains dans les poches.

J : La Tokra vient de remporter le corps de Martouf. Ils disent qu'ils vont pouvoir étudier… Enfin… C'est pas important.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas il se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas devenue sourde. Mais non, c'était impossible.

Elle soupira. Elle venait de perdre un ami. Ou même peut-être plus qu'un ami. Et avait dû aussi avouer devant témoins qu'elle aimait son supérieur hiérarchique. Le paradis quoi. Le pire (pouvait-il y avoir un espoir de meilleur ?) était à venir. Leurs regards n'avaient laissé aucun doute. A son « Aucun mot ne doit sortir de cette pièce » réglementaire avait fait écho un « Nous sommes bien d'accord » formel. Aucun doute. Ils devaient en parler, et donc, se retrouver dès que possible.

Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit jute à côté d'elle et posa tout simplement une main derrière son dos. Geste simple. Geste interdit. Tournant finalement la tête, mais évitant son regard, elle afficha un pauvre sourire.

Tout se jouait maintenant. Soit il restait là sans rien faire, ou plutôt s'en allait. Soit il agissait, au risque de se prendre une bonne gifle. La première solution le tenta mais il se reprit. Depuis quand Jack O'Neill respectait-il le règlement ? Depuis quand Jack O'Neill ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait ? Au risque de blesser, mais aussi, de faire plaisir ? Il reprit cette dernière pensée. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Jack O'Neill disait ce qu'il pensait. Même devant Samantha Carter. Surtout devant Samantha Carter.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme et y déposa un léger baiser. Léger, mais assez pour la faire réagir.

S (murmurant) : Qu'allons-nous faire ?

J (idem) : Qu'allons-nous ne pas faire plutôt.

Jack O'Neill était franc. Mais Jack O'Neill était aussi embarrassé.

S : Que proposez-vous ?

J : Oublier.

S : Quoi ?!

J : Nous n'allons pas oublier. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne retrouvait plus le colonel qu'elle connaissait. Où était passé cet homme froid, distant, qui devenait sentimental seulement dans des cas (très) extrêmes ? A qui appartenait cette main dans son dos, cette main si douce, si chaude, si réconfortante ? A qui appartenaient ses lèvres si agréables qui s'étaient posées sur son cou pendant si peu de temps ?

S : Moi non plus.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne retrouvait plus le major qu'il connaissait. Finit le soldat impartial. Il avait auprès de lui une femme. Une femme qu'il aimait. Une femme qui l'aimait ?

J : Votre carrière est prometteuse et…

S : Qui vous dit que j'arrêterai ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle était tellement sûre qu'il voulait la repousser. En bon soldat. En bon supérieur.

J : Pas moi. Seulement, je ne veux pas briser votre carrière.

Il ne la repoussait pas. Il venait la chercher.

S : Même si j'ai dû beaucoup travailler pour en arriver là, je serai prête à…

J : Hors de question que vous abandonniez… (retenant sa respiration) Si personne ne le sait…

Elle leva enfin son regard vers lui, étonnée. Il fut pris de doutes.

J : Enfin… Si vous ne voulez pas je…

S : Si je le veux. Mais… Comment… Je…

Il posa sa seconde main sur sa cuisse. Elle paniquait. Comme toujours. Il avait envie de rire devant cette manie de toujours être pessimiste mais ce n'était pas le moment.

J : Ca ne sera qu'une mission à couvert de plus.

S : …

J : Une mission à couvert un peu plus délicate, mais, beaucoup plus plaisante… Non ?

Toujours pas rassurée. Mais un éclat différent brillait dans ses yeux. La joie. Un soupçon de joie. Un soupçon qui pouvait devenir facilement plus conséquent.

La main posée sur sa cuisse remonta doucement le long de son corps, effleurant son bras droit. Elle frissonna. Achevant sa course sur sa joue, cette même main l'attira plus près de son propriétaire. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Se cherchaient, mais ne se trouvaient pas, laissant lentement la chaleur naître le long de leurs corps. Elles se trouvèrent. La main derrière son dos remonta également pour se réfugier dans ses cheveux blonds. Deux autres mains, jusqu'alors immobiles vinrent s'enfouir dans les cheveux poivre et sel. Elles s'ouvrirent.

Les langues se caressèrent délicatement. Elle caressait sa joue. Si douce. Il quitta sa bouche pour revenir à son premier amour : son cou. Elle se cambra et se colla à lui.

Le point de non retour était franchi. Un simple baiser et ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils n'y survivraient pas.

Elle embrassa sa nuque. Il la serra contre lui. Elle aussi. Ils étaient à leur place. Enfin.

J : Je pense que nous devons passer aux choses moins agréables.

S : Idem ici.

Il sourit et fixa l'azur de ses yeux. Le soupçon avait disparu. Remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. L'amour. Il ne connaissait pas cette lueur. Il l'adorait.

Aucun des deux ne démissionnera. Ils se retrouveront en dehors de la base. Ne diront rien. A personne. Et surtout, garderont des relations amicales pour le travail, et ce, quoiqu'il advienne dans le futur. Proche ou non.

**Fin du flashback**

La lâchant enfin il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle le suivit et se positionna en face de lui. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur.

S : Sans vouloir te vexer, j'avoue que j'ai quand même faim et…

Il éclata de rire.

J : Je veux juste t'avoir près de moi.

Souriant à son tour elle saisit sa main et se laissa faire. Il lui fit mettre face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et, posant ses mains derrière son dos, la colla à lui. Respirant son parfum. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se laissa envahir par le sentiment de bien être habituel lorsqu'elle avait Jack O'Neill contre elle. Il embrassa doucement son cou.

J : Dans un mois vous aurez trois semaines de vacances. Je peux pas faire plus tôt, j'ai un cahier des charges à remplir.

S : Pauvre général O'Neill… Voir ses anciens coéquipiers partir en vacances, et ce grâce à lui, mais ne pas pouvoir faire pareil…

J (souriant) : C'est là que tu te trompes. Je serai moi aussi en vacances.

S (ravie) : C'est super ! Comme ça on pourra…

J (finissant sa phrase) : … Allez au chalet ? C'est ce que j'allais te proposer.

**Flashback**

Enfin. Elle y était. Elle avait passé le seuil de son chalet. Elle avait passé le seuil de son chalet et elle l'aimait. En la voyant au beau milieu du salon en train d'afficher ce sourire émerveillé qu'il lui connaissait tant, il se demanda comment il avait pu trouver cet endroit agréable sans elle.

J : Je vais ranger les valises. Fais comme chez toi.

***

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse. Pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps. Elle était là. Assise en chien de fusil au bord du banc. Les yeux dans le vide.

Il avança lentement et s'assit auprès d'elle.

J : A quoi tu penses ?

S (doucement) : A ce que je ferais en ce moment si je n'étais pas là.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard plein de tristesse. De tristesse ?

J : Tu serais dans ton labo, seule, à travailler sur je ne sais trop quoi.

S : Oui.

J : Et… (hésitant) à penser à un certain colonel O'Neill… ?

S (souriant) : Oui.

Un ange passa.

S : Et qu'est ce que je ferais maintenant si je n'étais pas soldat, juste civile ?

J : Euh…

S : Je me baladerais avec l'homme que j'aime, main dans la main, dans la rue, et je ferais envie à tous les passants…

C'était donc ça. Cette vie cachée commençait à lui peser.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa le front. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

J : Dis-toi que c'est mieux que rien.

S : Mais on est si proche du rien.

J : Parce que tu penses que ce que nous sommes n'est rien ?

Elle se redressa.

S : Non… Je…

J (inquiet) : Tu regrettes ?

S : Bien sûr que non ! Ces deux mois passés avec toi étaient… magnifiques… indéfinissables…

J : Alors tu n'as aucune raison de douter.

Les yeux azurs le fixèrent. Il plongea dans ce regard qui reflétait si bien le ciel étoilé.

J : Je t'aime.

Il caressa sa joue du pouce et la rapprocha prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser réconfortant. Savoureux.

Elle se laissa submerger par le flot de sensation qui la traversait et répondit passionnément à la bouche affamée qui se pressait contre elle.

Lentement ses mains lâchèrent la douceur de son visage et descendirent le long de son corps pour atterrir sur ses hanches. Il la plaça à cheval contre lui alors que leur baiser devenait plus lascif. Elle le força à se rapprocher par la force de ses mains sur sa nuque. Elles quittèrent ses hanches pour venir se positionner sur ses fesses.

Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent.

S : Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui envoya un magnifique sourire qui le fit perdre pied. D'habitude, à ce moment là, ils arrêtaient. Trop conscient du week end qui se finirait le lendemain et les obligerait à se quitter sans avoir le temps nécessaire pour profiter de leur nouvelle proximité. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient seuls, pour deux semaines, à des kilomètres de la base.

Ses yeux reflétaient son désir. Elle se releva en lui caressant la joue et saisit sa main qui avait de nouveau glissé sur sa hanche.

S (murmurant) : Viens.

Marchant à reculons, elle le conduisit le long du couloir en gardant le contact avec ses yeux. Complètement sous le charme, il se laissa faire tout en envisageant intérieurement la suite. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue à la porte de sa chambre, il s'approcha et coula son corps contre le sien. Plaqué contre le bois, elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et gémit. Souriant, il remonta le long de sa nuque et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos et remonta lentement le long de celui-ci jusqu'à atterrir sur sa nuque, puis le força à se rapprocher encore plus.

J (impatient) : Sam…

Fière de son petit effet, elle dit redescendre ses mains pour les positionner sur ses hanches. Il mit les siennes au même endroit mais en faisant pression sur celles-ci. Comprenant parfaitement bien où il voulait en venir, elle se souleva et l'encercla de ses longues jambes. Tous deux gémirent.

J (murmurant) : Ca risque d'être long comme nuit hein ?

S (lui souriant) : Oh oui…

J : Chouette alors !

Eclatant de rire au fait que son colonel arrivait toujours à faire de l'humour dans toutes les situations, elle appuya d'une main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci. Il la porte vers le lit et l'y déposa.

Souhaitant faire durer le plaisir et mettre Jack à bout, elle se releva et fit le tour du lit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir sur elle.

J (frustré) : Quoi ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit et elle souleva le drap pour se glisser dessous. Hésitant un instant, il reprit bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Sam le regarder avec des yeux décidés. Même plus que décidés…

Lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce, il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de la rejoindre et choisit le chemin le plus loin pour le faire.

Se couchant finalement auprès d'elle, il la pressa contre lui d'une main. Elle se laissa faire mais se hissa également sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses reins. Sentant son désir, elle se repositionna plus agréablement ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

J : Sam…

S : Jack ?

J : Sam…

S : Jack ?

J : Rhaaaaa…. J'ai l'impression de parler à Daniel…

S : Oh mais je ne suis pas Daniel.

J : Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais bon, je n'en ai pas encore la preuve formelle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien d'un petit scarabée.

L'ayant enfin à portée de main, il souleva lentement la jupe qu'elle portait et caressa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Cessant subitement de le fouiller avec sa langue, elle se redressa et enleva son débardeur. Elle vit Jack déglutir un bon coup.

S : Alors ? Me trouvez toujours semblable à Daniel mon colonel ?

J (essoufflé) : Euh… Et bien… J'avoue que la dernière fois que j'ai du me coller à lui (par un élan courageux de lui sauver la peau j'entends bien) il ne m'avait pas semblé qu'il possédait un… torse aussi… bombé…

S : « Bombé » ?

J : Attendez major, je vais définitivement m'assurer que vous… êtes bien bombée…

Ne faisant aucune abstraction de la mine ébahie de Sam, il enleva ses mains de l'endroit où elles étaient nichées et les mit fermement sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Provoquant un grand sourire de sa partenaire.

S : Vous êtes satisfait ?

Mais l'intéressé ne répondit même pas, visiblement occupé par autre chose. Trouvant de plus en plus dérangeant la présence du soutien-gorge blanc, il l'ôta d'un geste vif.

J : J'ai besoin de voir ça d'un peu plus près.

Elle se mit à rire et il en profita pour reprendre le dessus en la faisant rouler et basculer sous lui. Son rire devint encore plus bruyant. Il ne la laissa par reprendre son souffle et se mit à déposer de petits baisers sur sa poitrine. Reprenant conscience de ses gestes, elle se cambra, l'incitant à continuer. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Elle lui enleva son T-shirt.

S : Alors, cette fois-ci, êtes vous convaincu ?

Il abandonna son activité et frôla ses lèvres.

J : Ca s'annonce très bien, mais, la preuve ultime reste à faire !

Encore une fois, un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce, vite étouffé par une bouche affamée. Les mains devinrent mouvantes, caressant leurs corps d'un même mouvement, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs poitrines se soudèrent.

Rapidement les baisers ne leur suffirent plus, Jack roula sur le côté et chacun se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qui leur restait. Puis Sam vint de nouveau se mettre à cheval sur son amant.

Un long bal démarra dès lors. Chacun voulant à tout prix satisfaire l'autre.

Le désir devint de plus en plus envoûtant et il bascula une dernière fois sur elle pour qu'ils puissent s'unir enfin.

La loi de non-fraternisation venait clairement d'être bafouée. Et aucun des deux ne le regretta.

**Fin du flashback**

Sam se leva finalement, s'échappant des bras de Jack.

J (grognant) : Sam…

S : Comme je l'ai dit il y a peu : j'ai faim.

J (se levant) : C'est parce que tu manges pas assez à la base.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine ou une pizza les attendaient.

J : Je vois que t'as pas encore osé.

S : Oui bon, ça va hein !

Il éclata de rire devant son air renfrogné. Depuis quatre ans, jamais elle ne lui avait préparé un repas digne de se nom, se contentant de prendre des surgelés, des pizzas… Et pour les grandes occasions, elle commandait chez le traiteur.

S (sarcastique) : On ne peut pas être aussi bon en cuisine que toi.

J : Avoue que je suis un vrai cordon-bleu !

S : Ok ok. Il faut rendre à toi-même ce qui appartient à toi-même.

J : Ca te manque les plateaux apportés au lit hein ?

S : Ca dépend de quel côté on se place. Dans un premier temps, ouais, j'avoue que c'est pas désagréable…

J : C'est un euphémisme.

S : Mais dans un second temps, lorsque tu fais ça c'est souvent à cause de mauvaises missions…

J : Exact.

Il se mit alors à penser à la première fois où il avait failli la perdre alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était hors de danger.

**Flashback**

Elle était sauvée. Fatiguée. Mais sauvée. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. Janet avait accepté qu'il reste encore à son chevet, malgré quelques réticences. En effet, si Sam manquait de sommeil, elle n'était pas la seule. Ce à quoi Jack avait répondu qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper des malades plutôt que des biens portants.

Il était donc assis près de son lit à la regarder dormir. S'il ne s'était pas inquiété de la réaction des autres à son omniprésence auprès d'elle durant l'emprise de l'entité, il commençait sérieusement à le faire. Quand Sam l'apprendrait, il y aurait des dégâts… Mais il n'aurait quand même pas pu rester loin d'elle alors qu'il risquait de la perdre à tout moment ?! Elle comprendrait, après tout. Il savait qu'elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Seulement il n'avait pas la réputation d'être sentimental. Quoique… Sam non plus… Il sourit à cette idée. Ceux qui la considéraient comme trop froide ne la voyait pas dans la vie privée. Sinon, ils changeraient vite d'avis.

Vie privée. Vie cachée. Déjà six mois. Aucun soupçon de la part des autres, même si beaucoup avaient conscience d'un attachement plus que professionnel entre eux. Mais bon, c'était normal, ils avaient affronté la mort ensemble.

Il soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener dans les beaux restaurants, les grands parcs, et l'embrasser sans craindre de provoquer un séisme et une certaine cour martiale…

Il lui prit la main, caressa doucement ses cheveux, embrassa son front.

J : Je suis désolé Sam.

Une silhouette restée cachée dans l'encadrement de la porte s'approcha. Il était vingt trois heures. Janet venait rendre une dernière visite à ses « clients ». Il la regarda, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. Mais il vit dans ses yeux une lueur affichant clairement que ces mots n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle vint près de lui.

Ja : Elle est heureuse, n'en doutez pas.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard réconfortant. Il se demanda dans quel sens il devait prendre ses paroles. Voulait-elle lui parler du travail ou avait-elle compris le réel lien qui unissaient les deux soldats ?

Ja : Je ne dirai rien.

Elle s'en alla, laissant un colonel perplexe derrière elle. Elle savait. Ou elle avait deviné. Sam ne lui avait rien dit, il en était sûr. Elle tenait trop à eux pour prendre le moindre risque.

**Fin du flashback**

Il sourit. Effectivement, elle n'avait rien dit. Et lui non plus. Sam ignorait l'échange entre lui et Janet. Cette dernière n'en avait même pas parlé à son amie. Il le savait.

S : A quoi tu penses ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Cette action brusque surprit Sam mais elle ne dit rien. Profitant au maximum.

Il la lâcha et s'installa à la table.

J : Allez ! Mangeons cette pizza ! Moi aussi j'ai faim !

Faisant de même, elle se laissa glisser vers un souvenir lointain après lequel il avait également déclaré ces mots, mais avec encore plus d'entrain.

**Flashback**

Ces bras. Ce n'était pas les siens. Elle ne voulait que lui. Même Teal'c et sa bonne volonté ne pourrait pas la consoler. Elle l'avait perdu.

Elle avait tout étudié, chaque pierre, chaque inscription, chaque brin d'herbe… Rien. Néant. Il n'était pas revenu. Elle se revoyait encore, criant un beau « Je vous ordonne de continuer les recherches ! ». Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'était plus là.

S : Merci Teal'c.

Elle se dégagea de ces bras.

T : Ce fut un plaisir major Carter.

« Pas partagé malheureusement » pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et lança un pauvre sourire au jaffa avant de partir vers ses quartiers.

Elle croisa Daniel.

D : Sam ! Les recherches se poursuivent. Je bosse à fond les inscriptions et…

S (le coupant) : Merci Daniel.

Elle rejoignit rapidement ses quartiers et, fouillant au fin fond de sa commode, sortit une petite enveloppe. Des photos tombèrent sur le lit pendant qu'elle vidait celle-ci. Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur le matelas et contempla les clichés qui lui faisaient face. Partout, un Jack souriant s'affichait. Dans la plupart, il la tenait dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle prenait d'une main la photo qui sortait immédiatement. Et là, ils en reprenaient une.

Chacun avait une enveloppe comme celle-ci dans chacune de leur commode (chalet, quartiers personnels…). Dans le même numéro de tiroir. Si l'un deux venait à disparaître, l'autre se chargerait de la récupérer dans chaque endroit.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo où Jack lui tendait une bague faisant un semblant de révérence avec un sourire charmeur. Aussitôt elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit cette même bague. Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier mais ils avaient parfaitement le droit de posséder une alliance. Du moment qu'ils ne la portaient pas au doigt. Aussi avaient-ils été acheter séparément une bague très simple mais identique à celle de l'autre. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours la porter sur soi. Dans la poche, mais sur soi. Il l'avait avec lui. Peu importe où il était. Il l'avait au moins avec lui. Sauf si bien sûr il était…

Elle balança rageusement les photographies sur le sol d'un mouvement de bras et laissa de nouveau les larmes couler.

**Fin du flashback**

Il était revenu. Les retrouvailles avaient été passionnées, faisant oublier la douleur de la séparation. Mais ils avaient bien compris que cela pouvait se reproduire. A tout moment. Si rapidement.

Si souvent.

**Flashback**

Elle avait encore failli le perdre. Encore. Combien de fois cela allait-il se reproduire ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accourir vers lui. Heureusement, dans le feu de l'action, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Il avait été rapidement évacué mais, à ce moment là, Janet Frasier manqua à l'appel. Cela ne suffisait pas que le colonel O'Neill soit gravement blessé, le médecin devait, lui, mourir ?

L'attente. Toujours l'attente. L'incertitude. La peur. La douleur.

La délivrance.

Se cacher. Toujours se cacher. Elle devait faire le deuil de son amie, mais aussi rester loin de lui. Par prudence.

L'envie irrésistible la tenaillait et eut raison d'elle. Apprenant par un soldat de son départ en congés imminent, elle alla à l'infirmerie le voir, tout en sachant qu'il irait immédiatement chez elle et l'attendrait jusqu'au soir, tardivement.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et sut immédiatement que c'était elle. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Des heures à fixer le plafond en réfléchissant à leurs trois dernières années communes.

Elle resta près de la porte, la tentation de le serrer dans ses bras étant trop forte.

S : Mon Colonel, quelqu'un m'a dit que vous alliez mieux ?

J : Ouais, ça tire un peu mais on m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi.

Chez elle. Il allait chez elle. Mais les caméras ne l'admettraient pas.

S : La décharge a été presque entièrement arrêté, il est bien le nouveau pare-balle !

J : Il n'a pas suffit à Janet.

S : Non.

J : Ca va Cassandra ?

S : Oui elle tiendra le coup, elle est très courageuse.

J : Vous allez parler à la cérémonie ?

S (acquiesçant de la tête) : Vous savez, je voulais vous dire que... (commençant à pleurer) J'ai eu si peur quand je vous ai vu allongé par terre... (soufflant) Heureusement que vous vous en êtes sorti...

Sa douleur criait de toute son âme. Fichue loi. Son regard blessé de larmes. Il la verrait ce soir. Il la consolerait ce soir. Mais il serait trop tard. Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant.

J : Ca va aller Sam.

Il s'approcha d'elle en la fixant. Des regards mêlés d'amour et de tristesse. Elle sentit enfin ses bras autour d'elle et son corps contre le sien. Il constata qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour que chacun ressente cette envie de tout balancer. Tout lâcher. La pression constante sur leurs épaules pesait.

L'étreinte s'arrêta là. Inutile de se blesser inutilement. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Sam s'en alla.

***

S : Je n'en peux plus.

C'était fini. Elle avait craqué. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

J : Sam… Ne pleure pas…

Mots inutiles.

S : Tu ne comprends pas…

J (caressant ses cheveux) : Bien sûr que si…

S : Non… Seule une femme le peut…

Il soupira. C'était donc ça. Mais elle ne voyait pas…

J : Sammy…

S : Attends, laisse-moi parler.

Il descendit ses mains dans son dos et se tut.

S : Bien sûr… Je savais que ce serait dur… N'empêche on se débrouille bien. Enfin… Je commence à me faire vieille et… Je pourrais démissionner.

J : Ce ne sera pas la peine.

S (continuant) : On n'en a jamais parlé… Je… veux pas te perdre…

J : Moi non plus.

S : Mais je ne pourrais pas… sacrifier…

J : Sam, maintenant c'est à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes. C'est hors de question.

S : Mais…

J : S'il y en a un qui doit partir c'est moi. Je devrais être à la retraite depuis belle lurette…

S : On doit arrêter tous les deux.

J : Je… Je n'en ai pas envie.

S : Quoi ?!

J : Arrêter… Daniel est revenu… Anubis est toujours là…

S : Jack, il y aura toujours un goa'uld pour nous barrer le chemin.

J : Toi et ton optimisme légendaire.

S : Ose dire le contraire.

J : Oui… bon… c'est vrai mais…

S : Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ?

J (la fixant) : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir un enfant avec toi.

S : Mais…

J : Attends… Je… Il faut continuer… Je te promets que dans un an tout sera terminé.

S : Promis ?

J : Promis.

**Fin du flashback**

Un an. Cela faisait un an. Et rien n'avait bougé. Mais il avait promis. Qu'avait-il eu dans la tête lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait souffert pendant qu'elle était poursuivie par le Super Soldat. Ceci l'avait sans doute forcé à réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Qu'avait-il eu dans la tête ?

**Flashback**

C'en était trop. L'entité, la course intergalactique, le Super Soldat… Elle prenait trop de risques… Et lui aussi. Il savait qu'elle l'avait cru mort à jamais. Ou plutôt, congelé à jamais. Mais elle l'avait sauvé. Avec Daniel et Teal'c. C'était ses amis. C'était sa fiancée. Tout ce beau monde autour de lui. Il ne méritait pas ça. Et cette promotion. Franchement, il n'avait rien demandé. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait promis. Elle attendait. Il devait le faire.

Le général O'Neill commença à taper quelques mots sur son ordinateur. Quelques mots adressés au général Hammond.

*******

Il avait réussi. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Cette plante envahissante, une menace goa'uld, SG 1 introuvable… Sam introuvable. Un an. Il avait dit un an.

Le Président le gardait comme chef de la base. Il devrait sauter de joie, mais au contraire, cela le laissait morose. Un an. Il s'était donné un an. Un an pour faire le tri, régler les affaires du passé, et préparer l'avenir. Avec Sam. Et leur enfant. Il voulait un enfant. Elle le voulait aussi.

Mais elle devait aussi arrêter. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle refuserait de courir le risque que son enfant perdre sa mère. Et son père. Elle refuserait. Ils devaient arrêter. Pourtant… pourtant… C'était dur. Trop dur ?

Non. Il était décidé. C'était fini.

Le général O'Neill décrocha le téléphone rouge et composa le numéro.

J : Bonjour, ici le général O'Neill, j'aimerai parler au président s'il vous plaît. Bonjour monsieur le président ici O'Neill. Non non, tout va bien, plus de menace goa'uld, SG 1 va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Alors pourquoi j'appelle ? Et bien… C'est au sujet de… de mon poste. Si si, il me plaît mais… je veux démissionner. Oui, je sais ce que j'ai écrit au général Hammond. Mais… c'est différent. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas mais laissez-moi vous expliquer…

**Fin du flashback**

La pizza était terminée. Le repas entier était terminé. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, après avoir débarrassé la table, sortirent dans le jardin.

Une nuit étoilée, un banc, deux amoureux.

J : Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

S : Quand ?

J : Il y a un an.

Elle soupira. Il voulait un autre délai. Elle en était sûre. Mais… c'était trop tard.

S : Oui.

J : J'ai téléphoné au président.

Elle ne voyait pas le rapport. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune dérogation. C'était trop rare.

J : Je vais démissionner.

Les yeux azurs se fermèrent. Elle inspira doucement. Elle avait tant désiré ce moment. Et pourtant… Et pourtant.

S : Moi aussi.

J : Sam…

S : C'est trop tard. Je ne pourrai pas continuer. Sans toi. Loin de lui.

Lui.

J : Sam ?

S : Tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait décidé lorsque je suis revenue après la poursuite du Super Soldat.

J : Bien sûr.

S : On avait dit qu'on laissait le destin tranché.

J : Oui.

S : Il a tranché.

Il prit une grande et lente respiration. C'était donc ça ? C'était vrai ?

Lui.

J : Pourquoi tu dis « lui » ? Ca peut être « elle » ?

Un sourire envahit son visage. Un sourire éclatant. Les yeux brillèrent.

S : Ba… Parce que pour l'instant c'est « il ». Le bébé. C'est masculin tu sais ?

J (ironique) : Ah bon ? (intéressé) Et tu préférerais un « il » ?

S : J'en sais rien… Du moment qu'il n'a pas ton sens de l'humour ça va.

J : Sam !

S : Je rigole !

J : En tout cas, il est hors de question qu'il devienne scientifique ! Tu entends !

S : On dirait que tu t'habitues au « il ».

J : Raaaaaa… Dans combien de temps on sera fixer ?

S : Trois mois.

J : Bon, et bien, en attendant, on dira « il ».

S : Mais ça peut influencer la décision finale.

J (inquiet) : Tu crois ?

S : Mais non idiot !

J : Carter ! On n'insulte pas son supérieur enfin !

S : Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'allez pas rester longtemps mon supérieur… et moi votre subordonnée…

Elle avait raison. Toujours. Il sourit.

J : Que vas-tu faire… Je veux dire, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Le monde ne peut pas perdre ton précieux cerveau… et ton joli minois bien sûr !

S : Bien sûr !

J : Tu as une idée ?

S : Ba, je pourrais reprendre mon premier travail…

J : Qui était ?

S : Professeur.

J : Oh non…

S : Quoi ?!

J : Tu vas pas passer ton temps face à des ados boutonneux !

Elle rit.

S : J'étais professeur en astrophysique.

J : Ah…

S : Et oui « ah » !

J : Donc… Ce sont…

S : De beaux jeunes hommes… (corrigeant devant sa mine méfiante) et jeunes femmes ! Qui ont dépassé l'adolescence. Et ne demandent qu'à apprendre !

J : Mouais… N'empêche je me demande bien comment on peut s'intéresser à ça…

S : Ca arrive pourtant.

J : Ce ne sont pas des gens normaux.

S : Je ne suis pas normale ?

Il ne répondit pas.

S : Et toi ?

J : Moi ?

S : Oui toi.

J : Ah mais j'aime le confort de la retraite.

S (doutant) : Confort… Confort…

J : Ba oui !

S : Tu m'excuseras mais un bébé en train de brailler parce qu'il a faim ou autre, ce n'est pas vraiment du confort.

J : Exact. Mais c'est du bonheur.

Le silence s'installa. Chacun prenant vraiment conscience des paroles échangées. De la situation qui s'installait.

S : Mais alors… Notre relation secrète va devenir…

J : Officielle.

S : J'ai hâte de dire ça à Daniel et Teal'c.

J : Si tu veux mon avis… Ils s'en doutent déjà…

S : Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?

D : Parce qu'ils sont là !

Sam se retourna et aperçut en effet l'archéologue et le jaffa.

S : Quoi ?!

J : Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait fêter ça tout seuls !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un Daniel débordant de joie la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, pendant qu'un Teal'c très démonstratif lançait une grande claque dans le dos de Jack.

**Fin**

J'aime pas la fin comme toujours. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude.

(Enfin, je viens de la changer y un instant donc ça va mieux)

J'étais tellement pressée de finir cette fic que je n'ai choisi que les épisodes essentiels, mais on pourrait encore plus développer.

Commentaire ici → 


End file.
